1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to multi-processor data processing systems and in particular to operations on data processing systems configured with multiple processing units. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for completing parallel processing of distributed work across multiple processing units of a multi-core data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced computing processes enable the completion of work as a multi-dimension work set. For example, in computing standards designed for executing operations on two or three dimensional objects (e.g., OpenCL™), an N Dimensional (ND) Range command is provided that enables the multi-dimensional work set to be scheduled using an index space that equals the N dimensions, where the work is then iterated over that N dimensional space. With these convention methods for completing work across a multi-dimensional space, there are built in complexities that make it very difficult to efficiently schedule work and/or efficiently communicate which work (across the multiple dimensions) is scheduled and completed.